


See You Soon

by Sodapopp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghostbur, SO TOMMY'S LAST STREAM HUH, ghostinnit, i brought myself nothing but pain writing this, ig my idea of the afterlife got fucked over lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodapopp/pseuds/Sodapopp
Summary: "See you soon.""See you soon, Wilbur."i sped-wrote this at 4 AM, so hopefully it's fine
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Mexican Dream is There Too, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	See You Soon

"See you soon."  
  
"See you soon, Wilbur."  
  
  
  
Wilbur hummed gently, eyes closed as he brushed his hands over the soft grass. For the first time in a while, the only sound that surrounded him was the leaves rustled by the wind. It was peaceful, not having to hear Schlatt and that Mexican Dream fellow scream at each other 24/7. He plucked a poppy out of the ground, cracking his eyes open ever-so-slightly, admiring the burning red petals as he smoothed a finger over one. Wilbur had never felt such peace before.  
  
He laid down on his back, eyes set on the azure sky, observing it with an artist's eye. When was the last time he sat back and looked at the world like this?  
  
He had a suspicion that it had been far before L'Manberg was even a thought in his mind.  
  
Wilbur lifted a hand, stretching up toward the sky, tracing his fingers around the shapes of the clouds. A song, unfamiliar and newly made, hummed in the back of his mind, lacking words to sing. He didn't mind, though, that would simply allow him to busy himself with later. Give him an excuse to delve into more creative things in this strange afterlife.  
  
As he closed his eyes once more, Wilbur wondered how Tommy was doing. Had he succeeded in his goals, his plans?  
  
  
Next thing Wilbur knew, he was being shaken awake, someone speaking in panicked words that vanished in his tired mind.  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"Wilbur, you need to see this, someone's arrived."  
  
Wilbur practically snapped awake, jolting into a sitting position.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Schlatt was unusally wordless, simply just shaking his horned head. Wilbur grabbed the hand that was offered to him, nerves running wild. Phil only had one life, so did Tubbo. God, what if it was Fundy?  
  
They reached the edge of a hill, looking doen into the valley where every new spirit had come and gone. Mexican Dream was crouched over a curled up form, his body language showing something of concern or anxiety. Wilbur skidded down the slope, coming to a sudden stop. His hand rose to his mouth.  
  
 _"See you soon."_  
  
 _"See you soon."_  
  
 _"See you soon."_  
  
Those words chanted viciously in Wilbur's mind, bringing him to his knees as he stared. Stared at that blue blood that slowly had begun to fade into nothing but a marked scar. Stared as terrified blue eyes slowly flickered up to him.  
  
Wilbur never wanted to see him _this_ soon.  
  
"Wilby?"  
  
"...Tommy..?"


End file.
